theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Loose Errands Pt 3
'By the stars, whoever that is they sure are hitting them hard.......' thought an elderly cyborg named Yalt while hiding behind a crate in his warehouse. He shuffled further into the corner as more blaster shots fired just outside the door. The sound of blaster fire and groaning was becoming too much for him. 'It's Nem'ro, he's sent someone to kill me.' thought the cyborg. 'But Fa'athra offered me so many credits.........' It was true, Yalt used to work for Nem'ro the Hutt, Fa'athra the Hutt's rival. Fa'athra managed to put spies -very few- and the spy thought Fa'athra could use Yalt, and Fa'athra offered him double the credits Nem'ro was paying. Sine, Yalt has been expecting Nem'ro to send someone to kill him. Yalt tensed, the blaster fire had stopped and he could hear someone's boots crunching on the dirt, the sound growing louder as they neared closer. Yalt looked over the crate, and a moment later a young woman entered the room. She scanned the room with her eyes and found Yalt. "Oh, hello." Aaray's boots kicked the dirt as she walked across Fa'athra's small base. There were dead bodies littered everywhere, and no sign of the killer. Aaray took out her blaster, ready to shoot. The Zabrak looked around, blaster pointed in the same direction as her eyes. "Please............." said a voice. Aaray turned to the direction she heard the voice. It was coming from behind a large wooden box busting to the brim with rations. Twenty-five yards away, Aaray ran over as fast as she could and pushed away the crate. She gasped, the man's nose was bleeding, and two blaster shots in the stomach and one in the leg, even worse, the man was the spirit healer. "Please..... please don't kill me.... I don't want to die!" begged Yalt. The woman had him kneel down in front of her and now had a blaster at his head."Don't worry old man, I'll make it quick." she said. "But not now, right now i'd rather have you live in fear." The woman cackled. Yalt took a moment to look at his cause of death. The Chiss was short, light blue, and petite. More like an alien-next-door then a killer, but once she had a weapon at her side, you could see she was skilled and not afraid to use it."With Nem'ro's bounty on you, not only will I get paid well, but I'll have a shot into the Great Hunt!" she explained. "Not to mention the off-world bounty on that Zabrak bitch!" she cackled. Yalt just stared in fear with his cybernetic eyes. After several minutes, Yalt finally realized the only way to live was to run for it. The Chiss conducted many tortures before Yalt found out a way to get out. She ripped off two of his fingernails with pliers, used duct tape and ripped off one of his eyebrows, and other gruesome things. Yalt was weak now, his old heart couldn't take one more torture, but thankfully the chiss decided to stop. She had spotted a box full of rations. "Ah, all this torturing has made me hungry." She then walked off to the box, on the other side of the room. She had tied up Yalt's hands, but not his feet. He slowly and painfully crawled toward the door, with the stunning simularity of an inchworm. The door was mostly closed. Yalt checked to see if she was still at the box, she was still digging through it looking for something to eat, her back toward him. The cyborg got up on his knees and reached up for the doorknob, reached it and turned it. He was free. He slowly swung the door open, and it made a small squeak. Yalt tensed and turned quickly to see if she heard him. She did. The Rodian was on the cyborg faster then Yalt could even blink. She pushed him and threw him onto the floor. She took out a blaster and put it to his head. "You shouldn't of done that." "Spirit healer..........." was all Aaray could mutter. She gripped his hand, slowly pulled out the bullets, and used her entire jar of kolto gel. Nothing worked, she gave him CPR, and he revived. "Young one-" he coughed, and spit up blood. "chiss......""What Chiss?" "I am Force Sensitive, I watched you, made sure you were safe. I heard you....... while on your speeder ride.... the Chiss...I found her.... saw that she was coming here..... wanted to stop her. She did this to me. Young one... she is here. She is working with a Mandalorian....I don't know the name.... beware....." His body then went weak and his head fell back. Aaray felt his pulse, it was gone. She pulled down his eyelids, and laid his body down. 'Tarro. Tarro's sent a stalker after me, and the stalker killed the spirit healer. That man WILL die.' thought the Zabrak. Lost in her thoughts, she thought of the multiple ways to end Tarro's life, until she heard a door slam. She grabbed her blaster and turned in a flash. The slammed door came from an old warehouse around two-hundred fifty yards away. She ran for it, blaster out. 'She'll pay for this.' she thought, by now she had forgot about Yalt, and Nem'ro, and everything. She wanted blood. Tarro's blood. She slowed as she reached the warehouse. The Zabrak heard voices, on harsh the other weak. "You're going to regret that, Yalt." said a harsh voice. 'SHIT!' thought Aaray. 'I forgot about Yalt!' "Please, hav'ent you tortured me enough?" replied Yalt, obviously in pain. 'She is so dead.' "I'm going to use the worst torture on you old man, but not enough to kill you, just enough to let you live and wallow in your misery. Heh, won't that-" "You know, it's very rude to disrespect the elderly." said a voice. said a voice. The Chiss turned, to see a Zabrak woman at the doorway, blaster pointed at her. "Ha, dreadfully sorry." replied the Chiss. "What's your name?" asked the Zabrak. "Kimsi, not that you have any right to know." she snapped in reply. "Aaray," replied the Zabrak. "Nice to finally meet my stalker." Blaster still pointed at Kimsi, Aaray walked over to Yalt, and saw how bad his wounds really were. "What the hell did you do to him?" she snapped at the Chiss. Kimsi laughed. "Go ahead old man, tell her about my generous hospitality!" Yalt simply shivered and stared at Aaray. "Tell her!" yelled Kimsi. She kicked Yalt and he moaned with pain. "Sh-she ripped off two of my fingernails with pliers, took off one of my eyebrows with duct tape, singed my hair with a blowtorch and other things I can't even describe." Aaray was almost positive her jaw dropped slightly. She knelt down and looked into the man's cybernetic eyes. "It'll be ok, I'm here to help." A small smile creeped onto Yalt's face. 'It's not entirely true, but I've been racking my brain on how to do this without killing him anyway.' thought the Zabrak. "You're not helping anybody." said Kimsi. Yalt's smile dissapeared. "Wanna bet?" said Aaray sarcastically. "Nah, my mother taught me to never gamble. Although, considering you'd challenge me on, looks like Tarro was right about you being crazy."Aaray threw her a fierce look. "Tarro can go to hell." she snapped. "This one time, I'll kill for free." Kimsi chuckled. "You'll try." "Yalt! Get back!" Aaray kicked the man as soft as she could and pushed a crate in front of him for cover. Aaray took cover behind a crate of her own. 'Why are there so many damn crates here?!?!' she thought. Aarat shot at Kimsi, who swung to the side. "Ha, for your reputation, I thought you'd have better aim Azkon!" she laughed. "You haven't seen the half of me." replied the Zabrak. Aaray felt a breeze and heard a buzzing sound by her ear. A blaster bullet has hit her hair. "OOPS. Sorry!" said Kimsi sarcastically."You really have to learn you place, Chiss." Aaray cocked Flame once again, and headed for Kimsi. The Zabrak felt confident, that is until she tripped over yet another god damn crate. Kimsi roared with laughter."Oh, yes! I've definetly learned my lesson now!" she laughed. Aaray just ignored her, rised her feet, and lifted the wooden crate above her head. "I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE FUCKING CRATES!" she yelled. With that, Aaray smashed the wooden crate hard on Kimsi's head, the crate breaking apart as it connected with the Chiss's head. Kimsi fell to the floor. "AH!" You ass hole!" she snapped. Kimsi reached for her blaster and pointed it at Aaray. The Zabrak simply shot the blaster and it knocked out of Kimsi's hand. Aaray knelt down so she could look to her eye to eye. "You're a slow learner." was all she said. Kimi chuckled. "Just. Die." said the Chiss. She then took out a vibroknife from her pocket and stabbed Aaray right above the heart. Aaray could feel the knife go through her flesh as if it were a giant bee sting. "Nice, you're actually doing what you were told." she heard Kimsi say. She then fell unconscious. Aaray saw a bright light, and saw a dark figure at the end of the light.The figure spoke, in the voice of the spirit healer. "It's not your time." it said. Aaray awoke with a start. She was alive, barely, but alive. Everything looked blurry, the Zabrak felt faint still. She saw Kimsi head towards Yalt and she knew she had to keep fighting. She couldn't die like this, killed by Tarro's hired gun. She had to live. For Yalt. For the spirit healer. For Mako, she promised her they' kill Tarro together. Aaray wanted to fulfill that promise more then ever. She creeped over to Flame ad grabbed it. She thought of her parents, every night since they died, she swore to herself every night she would find the bastard that killed them and avenge them. She lifted the blaser weakly. "Now to take care of you!" snapped Kimsi towards Yalt. 'My time has come. I love you Vinieta. Rest in peace my Zabrak friend, and thank you for trying to save my old heart.' thought the cyborg. Aaray cocked flame, just as Kimsi was about to pull the trigger on Yalt. Kimsi turned. "Are you till trying to win? You call me a slow learner." Yalt's jaw dropped. He had thought her dead. "Sigh. One pest at a time." said the Chiss. With that, she put the blaster to the bottom of Yalt's chin. "Sorry old man, wait, not really." Kimsi pulled the trigger, and a moment later Yalt's head fell back, exposing the bleeding bullet hole under his chin. "No!" Aaray managed to moan. Kimsi laughed. "Your turn." She walked over and knelt down in front o the Zabrak lying on the floor; then plucked Flame from her hands. "I think I'd have more satisfaction to kill you with your own blaster." she said. She cocked Flame and raised it to Aaray's chin. Th Zabrak raised her right arm weakly, and ripped the vibroknife from where Kimsi had stabbed her. Seeing what she was doing, Kimsi shot Aaray's left arm. Aaray twitched, but didn't stop. The Bounty Hunter lifted the vibroknife and stabbed Kimsi in the stomach. "Don't touch my father's blaster." said Aaray. Aaray was able to take Flame from the dead Rodian's hand and put it back in her sheath. "That's for killing my friend you bitch." she said. Aaray fell unconscious, but this time, she didn't wake up. She was revived. Aaray awoke in a kolto tank, in a room she didn't recognize.She waded around in the tank, she then spotted a man polishing a blaster in one corner of the room Aaray knocked on the glass of the kolto tank. The man turned, and saw her. He waltzed over to the tank and set her free. The Zabrak reached for her blaster, it was gone. She then saw what she was wearing: a black jumpsuit. She grabbed the man by his shirt. "Where are my weapon and armor, ad who the hell are you?" she snapped. 'Wheres Flame?' she thought to herself. the man pushed her away. "Calm down. I'm Ekro, this morning I found you at one of the bases in the swamp, along with a dead chiss and a worker.So I brought you here and fixed you up." he explained. 'Dead chiss..............?' thought Aaray, her eyes bugged out of her head as she remembered the events of the previous day. She pulled the sleeve on her left arm up, to reveal the scar of a bullet wound. "Yeah," said Ekro. "Look at this." Aaray grabbed his wrist as he reached for the zipper on her suit. "Don't worry." he said. He pulled the zipper down, but only low enough to reveal a scar that had been left from Kimsi stabbing her. "Th-thank you. For saving me." said Aaray. "No thanks needed, it's what I do." "Rescue dying women from random warehouses?" Ekro laughed. "No, I'm a medic. Not bad with a blaster either. Fa'athra heard there was an attack on one of the bases, so I headed down to help the wounded, only you were alive. I figured you attacked it, but I told Fa'athra it was the chiss." "Wow, know a guy for two minutes and you already owe him alot." Ekro chuckled once again. "You owe me nothing. I enjoy being a medic, but I must admit, I'd prefer it if all my patients were as pretty as you." Aaray gave a smug smile.She looked him up and down, the human was wearing a casual suit and had brown hair and blue eyes, he didn't look like a medic. "Well, if i'd ever have to be rescued again, i'd like it to be someone as good looking as you." she flirted. She then saw the symbol on the lags that hung from the ceiling. Fa'athra's symbol. Then she remembered he had said Fa'athra heard about an attack on one of the bases. "Where am I?" asked Aaray. "Oh, pardon me." said the human."Welcome my dear, to your new home, Fa'athra's palace. I hope to keep you company." Category:Aaray Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction